tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Gilbert/Relationships
Romances Damon Salvatore Main article: 'Damon and Louise'' Their close relationship isn't one of the most shocking things in the world. She's the doppelgänger of his old love Vivienne Pierce, so it isn't odd that he immediately felt a close relationship with her. Klaus Mikaelson ''Main article: '''Klaus and Louise'' Family Elena Gilbert Main article: Elena and Louise Elena is Louise's twin sister. They have know each other basically their whole lives. After their parents died, they wanted to help and protect each other. Once they both became aware of the supernatural world, they both worked to keep each other and their loved ones safe - Louise spent the summer with Klaus to keep Elena safe. Louise is very protective of her big sister. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives for each other. They have a bond like no one can break. Jeremy Gilbert Main article: '''Jeremy and Louise' Jeremy is Louise's biological cousin/adoptive brother. Although they are cousins, they have been raised as siblings. Growing up, Louise and Jeremy were close but after their parent's death they drifted apart. However, they soon became close once again. They love each other and Louise would risk everything for the safety of her little brother. Jenna Sommers ''Main article: '''Jenna and Louise' Jenna is Louise's aunt. After the Gilbert siblings parents died in a car crash, she becomes their legal guardian somewhat reluctantly, not believing she was ready to be a parent. She maintains a friendship with Louise and Louise referred to her as her 'fun, cool aunt Jenna' growing up. Friends Bonnie Bennett ''Main article: '''Bonnie and Louise' Bonnie is one of Louise's best friends since childhood. She is one of the first people to find out about Bonnie being a witch. They are very close friends and would do anything for each other. After finding out she's a seer, Louise and Bonnie's connection grew stronger with having similar abilities. Caroline Forbes ''Main article: '''Caroline and Louise' Although Louise and Caroline have been friends since childhood, Louise often found Caroline to be a tad 'too much' at times but soon changed and they became close friends. When Caroline became a vampire, unlike Bonnie, Louise was not one to shut Caroline out. She had faith that Caroline would be just fine. Later when Louise and Damon gets together, Caroline continually makes snarky comments about Damon and Louise would always take it all in a stride. Stefan Salvatore ''Main article: '''Stefan and Louise''' Stefan Salvatore comes across as quite protective of Louise throughout the series as he sees his brother has taken a liking to her. He even went as far as giving her a vervain necklace to protect her from Damon. Louise has always supported his relationship with her sister, Elena. They became good friends during season three while travelling with Klaus. She fights constantly with Klaus, begging him to stop making Stefan feed on humans. Other Relationships * Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Louise (Best Friends) * Louise and Tyler (Friends/Allies) * Louise and Matt (Friends) Category:TVD Relationship Pages Category:Relationship Pages